Random Drabbles
by Darth KenObi-Wan
Summary: Yes another series of drabbles. These are meant to be funny. lol. Based on the question What if the Jedi could marry? Reviews are welcome. AU Obviously. NO Slash! Anakin and Tahiri drabble up!
1. ObiWan and Siri

This is just a random idea that popped into my head and refused to go away. Basically it is a series of drabbles, about SW characters if the Jedi were allowed to marry.

I don't own anything except the plot.

Obi-Wan and Siri

There he was, standing before her with a brilliant smile and a box of her favourite chocolates.

"What have you done?"

"Why do you automatically assume that I've done something?" Obi-Wan asked, looking indignant.

"Alright, what do you want?" Siri replied in frustration.

"Umm you'd better go for the former question."

She gave him THAT look.

"I decided to cook you dinner." The look intensified.

"I may have set fire to the kitchen."

I hope you liked it and if you want to see any of your favourite characters just review and let me know who.


	2. Plo and Shaak

Thanks to i luv ewan smile and I love dance for reviewing and thanks to Squirrel for the suggestions.

As asked for here is Plo Koon and Shaak Ti!

It had been a romantic evening, Shaak reflected. A candle lit dinner at Plo's apartment. Now her boyfriend was walking here home. The love in the air surrounding them was almost palpable.

They arrived at her apartment and Plo turned to her.

"Shaak, I … don't quite know how to say this."

"Just say what's in your heart."

"Will you marry me?" he blurted out, producing a ring.

Shaak shrieked in delight. "Yes I will marry you!"

Shaak craned her neck to kiss him, then stopped.

_How am I going to kiss him properly through that mask of his?_

LOL people. I have ideas so if I don't get reviews I can keep going but I like to please my audience, so make requests!

And review…

Come on ….

You know you want to…

Free virtual cyber muffin in it for who ever does review and make a suggestion.

Free virtual cyber cookie for who ever reviews only.

Please review!

Or I won't update for MONTHS!

Mwuha ha ha ha. Cough cough!


	3. QuiGon and Tahl

Due to popular demand Qui-Gon and Tahl.

Big cheer peoples! YAY!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tahl, dearest. I made your breakfast!" the cry came from the other room.

"I'll call the fire brigade!"

"I didn't set fire to the kitchen, this time!"

Silence reigned for a few awkward moments.

"I hope you didn't get it from that Thai place, you know I can't stand that stuff!"

"No I didn't, I cooked it!"

"So what did you do?"

Qui-Gon appeared in the door with a cup. "I made tea."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He he he.

Thanks to everybody, I've been getting heaps of reviews. The thing is I try not to update daily so that people have to wait but I just get too excited to wait to hear what people think lol. So basically, you'll probably get close to daily updates unless I'm tied up, lol.

Thanks again for reviewing, I love you all.

My brother says you should all be running for your lives!

Keep the suggestions coming too. They may not come in the order that you request though. lol.


	4. Yoda and Yaddle

Another update YAY!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoda and Yaddle

"Cookies made, have you?"

"Cookies made, I have."

"Delicious, are they?"

"Delicious, they are."

"Hmmmmm."

"Hmmmmm."

"Mmmmm."

"Mmmmm."

"Mmmmm."

"Mmmmm."

"Love you, I do."

"Hmmmmm."

"Love me, do you?"

"Love you, I do."

"Hmmmmm."

"Hmmmmm."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He he he he he

I know, not as funny as the others. I'm sorry.

But still...

Review!


	5. Kit and Aayla

Thank you, so much for all the suggestions/requests I've actually written some of them already, like before people request them. Weird! I'm slowly working through the list so bear with me, you may not get your request straight away, but it WILL come.

Anyways, as requested, Kit and Aayla! (Cheer people!) (1, 2, 3, YAY!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There they were, sitting on the couch, watching one of Aayla's soppy romantic holovids. She was sitting there bawling her eyes out and mouthing the words in time with the film. If it had been physically possible for him to do so, Kit would have rolled his eyes, but it wasn't so he didn't.

When the holovid FINALLY finished, Kit turned to Aayla to find that she was almost hyperventilating. He lent over and said, "Let me breathe for you."

Aayla came out of her stupor almost immediately, "Eeewww! You've been eating garlic again!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I bet none of you saw that coming, did you? HA!

Please review!

Come on…

A FREE virtual cyber COOKIE!

You know you want to!

Next update soon!


	6. Anakin and Padme

This story has officially gotten the most reviews of any of my stories! Big cheer people, YAY!

Ok this one is the only one that was requested and that I had already written, so I'm just uploading this one for now. It's not really that funny, but I was lacking in inspiration the day I wrote this and I don't have a lot of time to write anything new, so be glad your getting something, ok!

Anyways, on with the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin and Padmé

The infant's scream tore the air apart. Beside her, Anakin groaned. She looked at the clock; 2:59am. Just a few more seconds and sure enough, as the clock clicked over to 3am a second cry was added to the raucous. Anakin groaned again and Padmé got up.

It was feeding time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some mother's may think that's funny but I don't know.

Just letting you know it might be a couple of days before my next update. I am very busy at the moment. Or I might update tomorrow, you just don't know.

Please review!

FREE virtual cyber COOKIE!


	7. Garen and Bant

Ok people, second update today.

I know what I said, but we are baby sitting and the things are asleep so I have a little while to do some updating. So without further ado here is my latest update!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garen and Bant

Garen and Bant sat across from their adopted daughter, Dulcibella, who was asking, "So you were drunk?"

"Yes we were drunk." The confirmation came from Garen because Bant didn't trust herself not to laugh.

"Uh-huh. Then what happened?"

"We hopped in the piano."

"Really?"

"Yep. And don't forget, darling, that we were naked!" Bant managed to get this remark out without laughing.

"You were naked in the piano together? But I heard Uncle Reeft mention something about Yugoslavia."

"Oh, yes. We kept yelling Yugoslavia in unison."

"Uh-huh."

"And the music teacher was extremely displeased with us."

"Do I want to know?"

"We broke the C-string, but we meant to break the G-string!"

"Really? Did it happen? For real?"

Bant and Garen exchanged a look before they both burst into peels of laughter.

Garen finally managed to choke out, "No!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was a story told about my friend and I at school. It never happened. We did however say Yugoslavia at the same time! Weird.

Be happy people!

And review!

FREE virtual cyber COOKIE!


	8. Han and Leia

Ok, so according to the review I got from my last update, it wasn't liked very much. Sorry you guys! It was just one of those days.

Anyways, after much thought and deliberation (because I don't usually write these characters) I finally wrote another drabble. Ok so you guys wouldn't notice the difference but it took me like half an hour to write this! It was painful.

Not that you would care, you just want the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Han and Leia

"Oh, come on, Princess!"

"You think I'd say yes to a proposal like that!"

"You're the only one who can make it official!"

"But do I want to make it official?"

"Snobby politician!"

"Scoundrel!"

"You just think you're so great, 'cause you can order all of us around, don't you?"

"On the contrary, I _know_ I'm so great!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way, _Princess!_"

"Really? I'm not."

"Snobby upstart!"

"Nerf herding son of a Hutt!"

Han stood there for several seconds with his mouth hanging open as Leia walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like I said, I don't usually write these characters so please don't flame me!

Come to the dark side…

Press the purple button…

And review…


	9. Mace and Adi

Hey people! Yet another update! YAY! Thanks for the reviews.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a very romantic evening. The type that married couples needed once in a while. This is exactly the setting that was being enjoyed by Mace and Adi. The wine bottle was the second and they were contentedly discussing the old times together.

Adi was saying, "Remember when those six initiates dressed up as Sith and you chased them with your 'saber."

"Oh, yeah. You know we never did find out who it was."

"Hmm. You know back then I thought you were a homosexual."

"What?! Why?!"

"Your 'saber."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He he. Poor Mace.

Please review people!

I live on reviews.

My stories live on reviews. : )


	10. Anoon and Luminara

This one is, well, not very funny, unless you get it straight away, if it has to be explained, it's not funny. Even if you get it, it probably isn't laugh out loud funny. I'm sorry, ok. It's all I could think of, and it took me longer to find an appropriate male Jedi then it did to write this.

Just so you all know, Anoon Bondara is a Twi'lek Jedi Master. He was master to Darsha Assant.

I keep forgetting these things: I do not own a thing, except the plot. : )

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anoon and Luminara

"Now, Lu, just move your leg a millimetre to the left. That's it. Good, you've got it."

"Noonie. This is uncomfortable."

"Don't worry, you get used to it."

"How do you know?"

"Lot's of practice, Lu."

"Practice? With who?" Suspicion creeping into her voice.

"People who want to learn."

"How can I trust you?"

"Trust is the basis of marriage. Now move to position two."

"Is this right?"

"Just move your lightsaber up a little."

"Like this?" Luminara asked, whacking him square in the jaw, with the hilt.

"I think we can call it quits," Anoon said, rubbing his jaw.

"Would you like me to kiss it better?"

"I have other sores too!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok people. Please makes some requests, or suggestions, I have four or five left, and two of them have been requested. If you want this story to keep going, you've got to give me some ideas.


	11. Luke and Mara

Yes, another update. 1, 2, 3, CHEER! This one was requested ages ago!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke and Mara

Strike, strike, parry strike, parry, parry. It had been going on like this for almost an hour in the dark. Their blades twirled in a deadly dance. The silence broken only by the humming of lightsabers and the grunts of exertion.

"You know," said Luke, breaking the silence, "any normal spectator would think you're still trying to kill me."

"I have to make sure that you're still mine. After all, a lot of women want to catch you."

"Are you still trying to catch me?"

"Maybe…" She was cut off by Luke's arms wrapping around her and his lips pressed against hers. He withdrew and said, "Too bad, 'cause I caught you!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is it just me or are these getting less and less funny? Give me ideas. I'm in idea poverty! It's not cool.

Please review!


	12. Quinlan and Kahleen

Daily updates, as promised, except that this one is later than usual. You can't rush an artist. (Just because I was reading and not writing doesn't mean anything, ok!) I got a request for one of these characters. So here it is: )

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quinlan and Kahleen

He was asleep and she was content to watch him sleep. Or at least she would have been except that the comm. unit was beeping incessantly. It was most likely the Count.

"Korto, wake up!" Kahleen said, shaking him into wakefulness.

"What is it?"

"There's a call coming through."

With a groan, Quinlan left to answer it and ten minutes later he came back with a sour look on his face.

"And?"

"It was Dooku. He has a mission for me and he has sent some reinforced armour for me."

"Oh." Kahleen replied, not understanding Quinlan's mood.

"Why does he think I need armour?"

She smirked in understanding. "Face it Korto, you're a magnet for disaster!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not as funny, at least, not in my opinion. LOL. Please review and give me some ideas!

A FREE virtual cyber COOKIE for you if you review!


	13. Tru and Barriss

Hi people!

This may be the second last update to this story if I don't get ideas. It's so sad. But then if I think of any more I'll upload them. : )

One of these characters was suggested. So I wrote her with a random character from some books. : )

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tru and Barriss

"You know, I always thought you were a bit stiff. But now that I've gotten to know you better, I find that you're flexible, just like me." Tru said, lovingly.

"And I always thought you were just a troublemaker, but now I see that you can follow the rules." Barriss replied.

"Speaking of which, I promised Anakin I'd help him with a prank on Yoda."

"But that's against the rules!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was supposed to be ironic. For those of you who don't know, Tru Veld is a Teevan and they have flexible limbs.

Please give me some ideas! I'm begging you! Oh, look my dignity has just run away.

Oh, well. Please review.


	14. Tholme and T'ra

Hello faithful readers!

Because of the fact that I don't really want to repeat any characters or pairings, this is probably going to be the last chapter. Nevertheless, if I think of any more in the future, I will most definitely post them. If you have any more ideas, I will be more then willing to write them. : )

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Just for all of you who don't know, Tholme is a human male and T'ra Saa is a Neti female.

Now that you've wasted almost a minute reading this, on with the drabble.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tholme and T'ra

Both Tholme and T'ra were bent over their datapads as they studied the details for their upcoming mission together. T'ra glanced up and rubbed her sore eyes before glancing at the chrono.

"Good grief! I'd better start dinner!"

At this cry, Tholme glanced up and said, "Don't worry, Dearest. I'll make dinner."

T'ra looked a little scared. "But… You can't cook."

"Yeah but I can dial comm. numbers."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know I've done the whole, "the guy can't cook" thing twice now, but I seriously couldn't think of anything.

Thank-you all so much for reading and those of you who reviewed. Especially i luv ewansmile who reviewed all but two chapters. : )

Come to the dark side.

Press the purple button

and REVIEW!


	15. Jacen and Tenel Ka

Hello people!

I got three requests. It has taken me ages to get to the point of writing them, for three reasons 1, I didn't really feel like it. 2, I have NEVER written these characters before and 3. because I have only read ONE book with any of the requested characters in it. As a result of these slight disadvantages, I had to go and do some research! lol.

So please, if I don't get the characterisations right, be nice!

Also I own squat!

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacen and Tenel Ka

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenel laughed as Jacen stormed into the room.

"Jace, you really ought to calm down. You remember what happened last time don't you?"

"I almost killed you."

"No, not that."

"Umm, I almost killed Jaina?"

"I don't remember that."

"Oh, I almost destroyed a civilisation?"

"No, after that."

"I wrecked a fighter?"

"No!"

"Well then I don't know!"

"How could you be so thick?" Seeing the look on Jacen's face, Tenel added quickly, "Calm down my love."

"How can I when I don't even know what I am being accused of?"

"You broke my favourite mug," Tenel said, deadpan, but the look of complete incomprehension on Jacen's face was enough to make her lose all control and collapse into peels of laughter. "This is why I love you so."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter may be up some time later today, if no one else updates their stories. :)


	16. Jag and Jaina

Hello people!

Once again, I have to say that I am not familiar with these characters, so please, if I don't get the characterisations right, be nice! I also had to do research on these ones as well.

Also I own squat!

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jag and Jaina

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaina was sitting on the couch, reading quietly, a mug coffiene in her hand. It was at a particularly raunchy part of her novel that Jag walked in, a smile on his face.

"Darling, I have something for you," he said in a sly, suggestive manner.

Jaina looked up briefly and replied, "That's nice."

There was silence, broken only by their breathing. "Well aren't you going to guess what it is?"

Jaina sighed, there was no way she was going to finish the chapter, or even scene she was on. "I don't know."

"Guess."

"A rose, a box of chocolates, I give up?" Recieving a shake of the head to each of these, Jaina sighed in frustration, "I don't know, I give up!"

"A cook book," Jag was smiling as though quite proud of himself.

"Are you saying, that I can't cook?"

"No, not at all. I just thought that you may wish to expand your culinary expertise."

"Meaning?" Jaina knew he was lying.

"Meaning, I don't like having charcoal for dinner every night."

Jaina seemed quite calm. She stood up, walked over to Jag, took the book from his hands and ripped it to shreds, "In that case, you can cook tonight." Then she walked out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review and tell me what you think.


	17. Anakin and Tahiri

Hello people!

Once again, I have to say that I am not familiar with these characters, so please, if I don't get the characterisations right, be nice!

I did do a little bit of research, but probably not enough. These things happen!

I don't own anything that you may recognised, that includes any letters of the English alphabet, which I am probably using without permission, I don't know, nor do I care! hehe.

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin and Tahiri

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I saved you!" were Anakin's triumphant words.

"For once," came the disgruntled reply from Tahiri.

"What's that supposed to mean?" A little indignantly.

"You did a wonderful job of saving me from the krayt dragon didn't you?"

"Well you're still here aren't you? What more do you want?"

There were a few seconds of silence before a quiet, contemplative reply came over their Force bond. _/I want my love here beside me, always./_

_/I wouldn't have it any other way./ _Came the reply as Anakin lay down beside her on the bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok not really funny, more, mushy and digusting but that's the way it goes people. Also if anyone was wondering about my lack of updates, I had to shoot my muse, it was annoying me.

Also, I am still accepting requests, so feel free, if you want to read about anyone specific. Please be aware though that if I'm not familiar with the characters you request, it may take a while. But I will fulfill all requests! Also I am trying not to repeat any characters!

Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
